


Vers le néant

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fear, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Quand l’année précédent il avait accepté de recevoir la Marque, il s’était senti fier de soi-même : il aurait voulu dire pouvoir, déférence, atteindre un niveau supérieur que tous ces autour lui.Naïf.
Kudos: 1





	Vers le néant

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Vers le néant**

Un pas. Un autre. Un autre. Encore un autre.

Pas.

Pas qui résonnaient avec un écho sinistre dans cette pièce trop grande et trop vide.

Le marbre était trop épais sous les crampons de ses chaussures, inutilement élégants.

Ils faisaient du bruit presque _assourdissant_.

C’étaient les vacances de Noel ; malgré les cheminées allumées dans une bonne partie des chambres, Draco avait sacrément froid. Ses pensées allaient brièvement aux caves, où il y avait certainement qui avait plus froid que lui, mais il chassa rapidement cette idée, car il ne pouvait pas la soutenir.

Son esprit était déjà saturé d’images qu’il n’aurait jamais voulu voir pour se concéder aussi le luxe d’en créer nouvelles.

Il se sentait fatigué. Au bout.

Quand l’année précédent il avait accepté de recevoir la Marque, il s’était senti fier de soi-même : il aurait voulu dire pouvoir, déférence, atteindre un niveau supérieur que tous ces autour lui.

Naïf.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, d’un air absorbé.

Il y avait du vent, depuis désormais une semaine. Y Draco n’aimait pas le vent ; il n’aimait pas qu’il donnait l’impression de créer désordre, il ne l’aimait pas parce qu’il lui donnait une subtile migraine, il ne l’aimait pas parce qu’il l’embêtait quand il essayait de dormir. Mais encore moins il aimait le vent qui sévissait pendant ces journées : il avait quelque chose de profondément contre nature, comme s’il n’était pas un phénomène naturel, mais le reflet de la confusion qui régnait dans le monde de la magie à cette époque.

La même confusion qui régnait dans l’esprit de tous, inclus le sien.

Il repensa au cauchemar de cette nuit.

_Obscurité. Cries. Sang. Mort._

Il s’était réveillé soudainement, imprégné de sueur ; heureux d’avoir rouvert les yeux, avant de se rappeler que ce qu’il avait rêvé était dans son esprit car il était réellement arrivé.

Il avait commencé à marcher en rond pour sa chambre, comme il faisait à ce moment-là.

Il le détendait, en quelque sorte. Il se concentrait sur les textures inconsistantes du marbre sous ses pieds, sur le bruit sourd qui ses pas produisaient. Sur tout, sauf sur les démons qui le harcelaient.

Il avait vu gens être conduit chez lui, jeté dans les caves et ne pas retourner. De temps en temps _il_ arrivait, il restait quelques minutes et après il disparait.

Draco s’enfermait dans sa chambre, comme un enfant, et commençait à marcher.

Avant, arrière. En cercles concentriques, de plus en plus petits.

Il se sentait sacrément mal sous le poids de sa lâcheté, héritage des Malefoys, mais il ne pouvait pas se comporter différemment.

Quoi faisait-il ?

La Marque n’arrêtait jamais de brûler ces derniers temps, et même en le voulant il n’aurait réussi à oublier si facilement le chemin qu’il avait choisi.

Pour ça, il marchait.

Sans relâche.

Il y en avait qui se dirigeait vers l’horizon, en cherchant une nouvelle voie à suivre, en essayant de trouver une raison pour son existence ; ou en essayant s’enfuir par une réalité qui à présent était trop difficile à soutenir.

À Draco était interdit l’horizon, et pour ça il se limitait à chercher soi-même dans cette chambre, en entreprenant un chemin circulaire, sans but ni fin que celui de faire taire les cries dans sa tête.

Dès lors, il marchait. Un pas après l’autre, un regard à la fenêtre, un coup d’œil aux arbres qui entouraient la villa, encore agités pour ce vent, de plus en plus artificiel.

Un pas, une rafale de vent. Un cauchemar, un nœud dans le ventre.

Une voie qu’il ne pouvait pas suivre, une voie à laquelle il avait renoncé, un salut qui semblait de plus en plus loin.

Il s’arrêta, en entendant des bruits en bas. Il ferma les yeux, et il ne put pas éviter de laisser vaguer son imagination.

Autres victimes sacrificielles, dans ce jeu infernal où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vu presque comme un Dieu, et pas comme le démon qu’il était en effet.

Draco soupira, en essayant de focaliser son entendu seulement sur le vent qui faisait encore plus rage qu’avant.

Il n’y avait aucune voie à parcourir, et il y avait à attendre seulement le retour à Hogwarts. Peu des jours ; ses cauchemars n’allaient pas cesser mais, au moins, il n’allait pas être obligé à en avoir de nouveaux.

Seulement le vent allait continuer à le suivre, partout.

Il n’y avait pas d’échappatoire.


End file.
